


Charlie's Story

by jessevalhalla



Category: No Fandom, Original Story, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby/adult, Child/Adult, Dad - Freeform, Dad/Son Relationship, Extremely Underage, Father-Son Relationship, Infantophilia, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, no violence, not for everyone, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevalhalla/pseuds/jessevalhalla
Summary: Mark and Tom are a pair of middle-aged fathers who are trying their hands at parenting again. Their newborn son Charlie is now in their lives and nothing will ever be the same.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	1. Charlie's First Ride

Mark Paulson and Tom Hughes had just arrived home from the hospital with their newborn son in tow. Charlie Paulson-Hughes was born three days ago to a young woman named Annie, who Mark and Tom had used as a surrogate. After the couple married a year ago, they decided that they wanted to expand their family. Both men were previously married with children of their own, but felt they were young and vital enough to raise children together.

“God, I’m so nervous,” Mark said, walking into the house. “I don’t want to break him.”

“Babe, don’t be such a worry wart,” Tom replied. “He’s going to be okay. It’s just like getting back on a bike. We’ve both done it before and we’ll be able to do it again. One day at a time, okay?”

“Okay,” Mark sighed. “You’re right. Deep breaths.”

The first day was rough for Mark, who took the lead on changing, cleaning, feeding, and holding their new son. It surprised him how instinctively everything came to him, before realizing that this was the same role in which he found himself when he was only ten-years-old and helping his mother take care of his baby brother; she has found herself unexpectedly pregnant at forty years old and needed all the help she could get. With his two sons, Rob and Matt, Mark’s ex-wife Allison did the bulk of the work while the father was off the hook most of the time.

Mark was in and out of his newborn’s room so many times the first night, the following day he moved his reading chair next to the crib where he could stand guard any time Charlie cried out during the night. Tom said that he was being overly protective, but Mark didn’t care. It made him feel more comfortable as a parent to hear his baby breathing during the quiet hours. It struck him that he missed all of these moments with his own boys.

After a few nights of this, Mark entered his son’s room in his robe and boxers, both of which he discarded as soon as he knew Tom was asleep. He didn’t want his husband to think there was anything depraved going on between Mark and their child, but he enjoyed the feel of Charlie’s soft, naked body against his skin. The father pulled his child from the crib and lay Charlie against his body while they rested in Mark’s chair.

“You’re so beautiful, son,” Mark said, kissing the infant on the head. He regretted how hard he had become, but he wasn’t willing to stop himself from touching his son sensually. Mark brought his index finger to his mouth, covering it in saliva; there was an abundance of it since his mouth would not stop watering. As Charlie nuzzled against the father’s strong, hairy chest, Mark placed his finger in the baby’s five-day-old anus.

“You like that, son?” Mark whispered. “You like your daddy’s finger inside you?” He lifted his finger back to his mouth, tasting his boy’s newborn juices. Mark’s cock sprung up, aching from being so hard and leaking precum as he reinserted his finger into his boy. “Take it, Charlie… yeah… Daddy’s little boy loves having his tiny asshole probed, doesn’t he? Fuck yeah, he does.”

Mark brought Charlie’s mouth up to his and began kissing the baby with his tongue and feeling the infant’s slide against his. Without thinking twice, Mark inserted a second finger into his son, prepping Charlie for the inevitable. The father scooped precum from his cock and brought it to his baby’s mouth, letting the infant suckle the finger clean.  
“A cum whore, just like his daddy,” Mark whispered. “There’s so much more where that came from!”

Mark stood up and grabbed a quilt from the side of the crib and lay it down on the floor of the nursery, placing Charlie on top of it. With the moon shining down on the father and son, Mark got on the floor above his child and positioned his cock over his boy’s mouth. He stroked it a few times, letting the milky seed drip across the infant’s tongue before wiping the head across Charlie’s lips. The baby’s arms and legs moved about excitedly as the cock pressed against his mouth.

“Take it, little boy,” the father said, pushing his rod forward. “Take Daddy’s cock… yeah, just a little bit. Daddy won’t go too far… take us much as you can.”

Mark rocked his cock forward into his infant’s mouth, losing control of himself as his cock sunk into Charlie. He was caught somewhere between being careful and the need to get off with the child, whimpering at the sensation of having his baby’s tongue sliding around his cock.

“Oh… oh… make Daddy feel good, baby boy,” Mark whispered. “Make Daddy… ungh… feel good. Yeah… champ… just like that… take it! Fuck! Fuck!”

There was no holding back his orgasm, which primarily shot inside the child’s mouth. Mark didn’t move his cock, letting it rest on his son’s tongue until his thick orgasm finished down the child’s throat.

“Wow… son… that was amazing,” Mark replied, rolling onto his side and staring at the baby’s cum-drenched face, his little tongue tasting anything it could reach. “Fucking amazing.”

Again, Mark moved over his son to make out with him and to drink some of the cum on his silky, plump cheeks. Mark would spit the seed from his mouth and let it drop into Charlie’s before sucking it up and then repeating himself.

“Your daddy needs you,” Mark growled, moving his cock to the boy’s wet bottom and letting it slide around the child’s soft cheeks. “You’ve already gotten me hard again.” Mark brought his mouth down to Charlie’s and ran his tongue along the boy’s lips, dreaming of the number of times he would spill his load upon them.

The father pushed his cock forward, letting it slip inside. First one inch, and then a second. Mark knew to take it slow, but he couldn’t remember ever being as impatient as he was at this moment. As much as Charlie struggled, Mark knew it was the right thing to do, and had wished he had this relationship with his own boys. He held his baby by the side and pushed further, sinking his cock in until he was almost all the way inside.

“Fuck… fuck, son… you’re so fucking tight!” Mark huffed. “Take my cock, boy! Take Daddy’s fucking cock! Yeah… swallow it, baby boy!”

There was no stopping Mark now that he was really going, putting his tiny infant son to the test. A week ago the child was still inside the belly of his mother, and now he was being given a rough lesson on how to please a man. Mark was working up a sweat as he pummeled his infant’s asshole, clinging to his cock like nothing the father had ever felt before.

Grasping Charlie in his hands, Mark moved to a seated position, fitting the child on his lap where he was snugly fastened to the adult cock that was slapping forward hard into his tiny frame. There was nothing for the baby to do but take it, and Mark was giving his son plenty to take.   
“Thought I’d be able to… unh… wait for you to lift your head,” Mark growled. “You’re old enough… unh… for Daddy’s cock!”

There was no withholding the rush of cum that shot inside his baby. Mark brought Charlie down hard on his throbbing dick as it shot his seed inside the child’s virgin hole. The father’s whole body shook as his body experienced an orgasm he didn’t realize was possible as he filled his infant with another load of thick semen. There was a loud pop when Mark lifted his boy off his cock, bringing him down in front of the dripping rod.

“Lick it off, boy,” Mark ordered, pushing his cock to his baby’s face, smearing the cum across the boy’s tiny lips. “Yeah, stick that little tongue out… suck it all off… yeah… yeah, from the base… mmmmm… Daddy’s so proud of you, little fella.”

Mark went to the bureau and grabbed towelettes to clean any of the remaining semen that he didn’t consume to ensure Tom didn’t learn what he and Charlie had done. That’s when he heard a squeaking sound coming from the darkened doorway. Mark’s heart sunk as he looked forward and found Tom standing in the dark with a shocked look upon his face.

“T-Tom… I… was careful… I… I…” Mark stammered as Tom moved slowly into the room and the moonlight. “Tom…?”

Mark was practically in shock. Tom was naked, holding his phone in one hand and his cock in the other. Cum was dripping from the head.

“I heard you,” Tom said. “I was going to stop you. But… I… I was so aroused. I recorded it. I recorded you fucking our baby.”


	2. Charlie's New Pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Tom are a pair of middle-aged fathers who are trying their hands at parenting again. Their newborn son Charlie is now in their lives and nothing will ever be the same.
> 
> In this chapter, Tom decides to invite over some new friends to meet Charlie!

A week had passed since Tom had found his husband fucking their infant son; since then, the two men in their mid-forties had taken dozens of turns with Charlie, fucking his tight baby hole all around their home. They recorded every encounter, and had already purchased a small arsenal of recording equipment to ensure they had the highest quality home movies possible.

After an afternoon taking turns with their son, the husbands laid in bed with the slumbering child between them. They usually wore Charlie out by the time they were finished with him. Mark was scrolling through Facebook and sighing.  
“What’s wrong?” Tom asked.

“Everyone’s asking for more pics of Charlie,” Mark answered. “Sorry, Mother, we’ve got plenty of pics and videos, we just can’t share them!”

“Yeah,” Tom laughed. “I enjoy not being in jail.”

Mark would have never guessed that Tom would be as enthusiastic about the sinful sexual relationship that they shared with their newborn, but all he seemed to have was enthusiasm. Tom expressed how lucky they were because they both had three months to spend with Charlie, all day and all night. And they could turn as many guests as they wanted away, claiming they were too tired with “all the baby stuff.”

That part wasn’t really a lie. Between fucking the baby and taking care of him, the fathers were almost consistently running on adrenaline. Mark was turning out to be the more sensible of the two; Tom continued to suggest they find others to fuck their infant son in front of them to make what he thought would be phenomenal home movies. Mark wasn’t opposed, but he wanted to think through every decision, knowing his husband was ready to bring potential lovers home immediately.

The night Tom found Mark fucking Charlie, the couple went to bed after putting their son down for the evening. But Tom’s tossing and turning awakened Mark, even though Tom said he wanted to wait before he tried anything.  
“Do you want to fuck him tonight?” Mark asked.

“Yeah,” Tom said. “I need to. I need to feel him sliding down my cock.”

They went back to the nursery and set up both of their phones and a video camera to capture Tom fucking Charlie for the first time. Tom’s performance with their infant son was almost unrecognizable to Mark, who had never seen his husband fuck with such an animalistic rage. There were a few times where Mark had to ask his husband to be careful, but Tom insisted that their child could take him. The sun was coming up by the time Mark finally pulled Tom off Charlie so they could get some sleep before Mark’s mother dropped by for a visit. She observed that the nursery was rank when she arrived.

“I think we’re going to need more wipes and formula,” Tom said. “Would you mind making a stop by the market?”

“No, that’s fine,” Mark said. “I could use some sun. I think I’ll just walk. Will you be okay?”

“Of course,” Tom said. “Charlie and I can hold down the fort.”

After a shower, change of clothes, and feeling the warm sun on his skin, Mark felt rejuvenated by the time he made it to the corner market. He talked to Marta, the shop owner, showing pictures of Charlie (from the clean folder on his phone), and offering a strained smile when she told him he needed to take many more photos of his newborn. Forty-five minutes had passed when Mark returned to his home, which was now filled with a number of unexpected guests.

“Hey, Baby,” Tom said. “Please don’t be mad. Please.”

“Who are these, boys?” Mark asked.

Five young men, aged approximately seventeen to eighteen at most, were standing in the living room with Tom, who was holding onto Charlie. The boys all had wide frames, like athletes. They were handsome and they looked as though they were trying to conceal their excitement.

“They’re from the local high school football team,” Tom said. “Brighton High. I found them on 4chan. I thought we could, you know, get some new videos out of these guys. We don’t have to if you’re not cool with it.”

“Dude,” said the largest of the group. His name was Max and had auburn hair, green eyes, and looked like the All-American boy next door. “We doing this or what?”

Tom looked toward Mark.

“Let’s get started!” Mark said.

With cameras set up around the nursery, Mark laid a blanket down that he purchased online because it photographed well and was durable enough to take multiple washes. The men got undressed and stood in the middle of the room, where Tom handed Charlie to Max.

“Okay, boys,” Tom said, sounding like a director. “I want all of you to introduce yourself to Charlie and then do what you want with him. Any questions?”

There were none. Max lifted the baby in front of his face and put Charlie’s balls in his mouth, lapping them up and teasing them with his tongue. “You like that, little fella? My name’s Max. We’re gonna be best buds!” Max said softly before forcing his tongue into the infant’s asshole. Mark couldn’t help but pull his cock out as the muscle-bound teen stood a few feet away, eating Charlie out in mid-air.

Max handed the baby to the next teenager, a Latino who was just as thick with muscle but a little shorter. “I’m Tomas,” he said, making out with Charlie and pushing his finger into the infant’s asshole. “Your so tight, Charlie. I can’t wait to fuck this tender hole.”

A redheaded boy name Carl took Charlie from Tomas and said, “We’ve been waiting to meet you, little guy.” Carl started sucking the baby’s dick, letting it rest on his tongue as he massaged the baby’s small nutsack. Mark had a thing for red heads and Carl was particularly hot, with his smooth, chiseled white body.

Cort was a blonde stud with full lips and blue eyes. When he was handed Charlie, he didn’t say anything, choosing to sniff the baby like he was inspecting the child and rubbing his hands across his body as though he could wait to possess the infant.

“I’m Rogan,” said the last teen, a half-Asian boy with the most defined muscle structure of the group. Mark would not have been surprised if Rogan was a gymnast. The young man put Charlie in front of his crotch, letting his hard cock rub against the infant’s face. “You like that, you little slut? I can’t wait for my turn on your little body!”

Mark looked toward Tom, who was completely transfixed by what was happening, but still had his cock in his pants. Mark didn’t understand how because he found it impossible not to beat his cock as he watched the five stocky teenagers handle their baby who was still a few days from being two weeks old.

Tom stepped forward to take Charlie from Rogan and said, “These are your new buddies, son. They’ve heard so many great things about you, so Daddy and I want to watch you do your best to make them feel as good as you make us feel!” Tom set his son down gingerly on the blanket, taking special care of the infant before stepping back to let the boys circle Charlie.

Minutes later, Max was pounding the child’s hole like the athlete he was. Charlie was practically lost under the football player’s enormous body. Max’s hairless, bronzed body moved back and forth like a machine into the infant’s tiny frame.

“Fuck him, Max!” yelled Carl. “Get him ready for us!”

“You like that fat cock, kid?” Max spat, looking down toward his crotch, where the baby was impaled. “Fucking take it, kid! Grab that cock with your tight hole!”

Mark had to sit down because he was feeling faint, thankful that all of this was being caught on video by his amazing husband. “Fuck him,” the father repeated under his breath. “Fuck my son raw.”

Max brought his whole body up, resting the baby’s legs on his thighs as his cock was buried deep inside Charlie’s asshole. Now everyone could see the newborn’s outstretched ass upon the teenager’s massive cock. The rest of the boy’s were cheering their teammate on as he fucked the soft baby.

“Fuck… I’m gonna blow my load, you little slut!” Max called out, keeping his cock inside the baby as it launched its seed inside Charlie’s battered hole.

Tomas took over, sitting up with the baby cradled in the football player’s lap, skewered on the young man’s long dick. Tomas was forcing his hips forward like a jackhammer, entering the baby at a dizzying pace. The teenager’s balls slapped loud against Charlie’s tiny bottom, but the parents didn’t seem too worried that there might be some bruising on their son’s ass by the time the night was over.

“Look at me,” Tomas howled. “Look at me, little baby. I want you to remember who fucked you today. One day you’ll be begging me to come back!”

After Tomas came inside the newborn child, Carl knelt down over the baby and let his cock run along Charlie’s face, covering it with strands of precum. “Look what you’ve done to me,” he said. “You’re about to feel a real man, kid. Your daddies may have to pull you off of me before I’m finished.”

The redhead got on his back and planted the infant on his rod, the thickest and longest of the group. Mark questioned if he himself could even take the cock comfortably, and now it was being squeezed into his newborn child. The fathers looked at each other to make sure they were both okay with what was about to happen.  
Moving at breakneck speed, Carl plowed his long cock into the baby as the men all stared on, completely mesmerized by the young man’s aggressiveness. Mark felt sweat rolling down his temple just being an observer, watching the cock sink balls deep inside his newborn son.

“Fuck him, boy!” Tom called out, lost in the moment and consumed with passion. “Fuck my baby’s asshole!”

“He can take it!” Mark added. “Ram your fat cock inside our baby!”

Carl got to his feet and held the infant in front of his crotch, still fucking him at a breathtaking pace. Mark couldn’t contain himself and raced over to the teenager, moving his cock over Charlie’s face to cum across it. While Carl fucked the baby, Mark got on his knees and licked up the mess he made.

Edging himself over and over, something the fathers had a difficult time doing with Charlie, Carl was able to extend his time with the baby before finally shooting his seed into the boy. As rapid as the young athlete was the entire time, he walked away looking as though he would only need a few seconds at most to catch his breath.

“Well, I don’t know if I have the energy of my teammate,” Cort acknowledged, hovering over Charlie’s little body on the blanket, which was now covered the adult male sweat and semen. “I hope I can still show your little man a good time.”

As Mark suspected, Cort was being incredibly modest. With Charlie on his stomach, Cort hammered down on the infant’s asshole with immense power. Mark looked over at Tom, who finally pulled his cock out and was stroking it as he watched the sexy blonde football player thrashing the baby with his thick rod.

Cort was balanced on his toes and hands over the newborn, thrusting his hips so far forward it looked like his cock must have been pounded into the ground. He was faced toward Mark the whole time, asking the father, “Is this what you wanted? You wanted me to come in and fuck your infant son like this? Huh?”

“Yeah,” Mark said, jacking his cock slowly as he made eye contact with the young football player. “I want to see you fuck my newborn son. I want you to go balls deep inside my baby boy.”

“Should I thrust hard and slow, like this?” Cort asked, pumping his dick forward fast and leaving it in place for a few beats before pulling it out. “Or did you want me to fuck him like a jackhammer, like this?” Cort started rocking his entire body into the boy with excessive speed, slapping this pelvis against Charlie’s red bottom. “Like that, Daddy!?!? He’s so fucking tight, Daddy!!! I think he loves it either way!!!”

With the frenetic pace Cort was going, it was no surprise that he was drilling his load into the baby shortly thereafter. He pulled his cock out and turned Charlie over and wiped his slimy cock over the infant’s face before leaning down and cleaning it off with his tongue.

“You’re up, big guy,” Tom said to Rogan. “Give our little slut what he deserves!”

Rogan turned Charlie onto his side and stabbed his cock to the hilt into the infant, and then just started pressing forward in a screw position. “He loves cock, doesn’t he? How many has he taken today? Huh? The five of us? You two? Or were there more before us?”

After every five or six thrusts, Rogan would turn the newborn while he remained stuck on the football players massive dick. Mark was transfixed on Rogan’s sculpted body as it careened into his infant son. The other four players moved in, as though they had discussed how the encounter would go down. They were all furiously stroking their dicks in the direction of their young sexual partner.

“Can we leave him with a big finish, Daddy?” Max asked, pounding his tool.

“We’d be offended if you didn’t,” Mark answered.

While Rogan climaxed inside the brave little baby with the expanded asshole, the young men’s warm, fresh loads began falling all over Charlie. Mark couldn’t help but think that they could make a fortune with the movie once the whole thing is edited. Tom had joked around about doing so, but Mark wasn’t taking his husband seriously. Until now.  
After they were finished, the young men quickly got back into their clothes, negotiating another fuck session the entire time. Tom was non-committal about a date as he returned his son to his crib, but assured the boys that he would call upon them again. The sweat covered young men left the Paulson-Hughes home looking slightly tired but immensely satisfied.

Mark locked the door as Tom returned to the nursery. Mark followed his husband, finding him putting their son back onto the soiled blanket and then started removing his clothes.

“Wait… he’s had enough for today,” Mark said.

“He can handle one more,” Tom said, pulling on his cock. “What? You didn’t expect me to watch all of that and not get a crack at him too?”

Tom smiled and then began removing his clothes. “All right then. I want in on this too.”


	3. Meeting Rex & Otis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Tom are a pair of middle-aged fathers who are trying their hands at parenting again. Their newborn son Charlie is now in their lives and nothing will ever be the same.
> 
> In this chapter, Mark and Tom meet their new grandsons Rex & Otis! And they have a hard time keeping their hands to themselves!

“Dad!” Matt Paulson said, walking into the Paulson-Hughes home with his family. “We finally made it!”

Matt was pushing his infant twin sons, Rex and Otis, in their stroller. His wife Tracey had just delivered the babies five days before, and this was their first time out of the house. Mark had cautioned his son about taking the infants on a two-hour car drive, but Matt insisted, even though his wife wasn’t happy about the idea.

“Finally,” Tracey said, holding onto their daughter Tina. “The trip was exhausting.”

“It wasn’t horrible,” Matt grinned. “Ran into a little traffic. So, these are the boys! Fellas, can you say ‘hi’ to your new grandpas?”

Mark picked up Rex and Tom took Otis, holding them close to their chests. The two men gave each other a knowing look. Matt had mentioned taking the family to a local hotel because they didn’t want to be any bother, but Mark and Tom weren’t about to let that happen.

“Hello, little man,” Mark said to Rex. “Oh, they’re too adorable for words, you two. I can’t believe they’re just a week younger than Charlie.”

“Where is my little brother by the way?” Matt asked.

“Sleeping,” Tom said. “We’ve probably been overstimulating him.”

It had only been a day since the teenage football players visited, and the fathers have had a difficult time keeping their hands off of their son since. Seeing their child take on five muscular teens, one after another, was a hard thing to get out of their minds. Both Mark and Tom would go into the nursery every time they had a hard on, quickly losing count of the number of times they fucked their son in the last twenty-four hours.

The family sat in the living room, catching up and sharing stories of sleepless nights and feeding schedules, though the middle-aged fathers left out any of the x-rated stories of fatherhood with their son and daughter-in-law. It would have been difficult to pry the newborns from their hands as they both nestled in the men’s laps. Mark could tell that Tom was resting his large boner against Otis’ five-day asshole, and Mark was doing the same with Rex.  
“Would you mind if Tina and I took a nap?” Tracey asked. “It was a tiring drive.”

“Of course,” Mark said. “Right at the top of the stairs and to the left is one of the guest rooms. I hope you’ll take us up on staying with us for the weekend. It’s no imposition.”  
“We can talk about it later, Dad,” Matt said.

“Matty, why don’t you take a nap too,” Mark suggested. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but you look haggard. We can keep an eye on the boys.”  
“How could I take that the wrong way?” Matt laughed. “Um, sure, if it’s really no problem.”

“We have been so excited to spend time with these little guys,” Tom said. “Go ahead, we totally have you covered. Get some rest!”

Matt, Tracey, and Tina went up to the spare bedroom for a nap, leaving Mark and Tom alone in the living room with the twin infants. As soon as the door to the bedroom closed, the grandfathers had their tongues inside their grandbabies’ mouths.

“God, I thought I was going to pop out of my jeans,” Mark admitted.

“I might have soiled myself,” Tom said, pushing his hand inside Otis’ diaper and sticking his finger into the boy’s hole. “Oh… goddamn this kid is tight.”

Mark, not wanting to fall too far behind, inserted his finger into Rex’s hole, moving it back and forth inside the boy’s soft bottom. “No reason for you to wait fifteen or sixteen years to lose your virginity,” Mark said. “So, should we take this into the nursery?” Mark asked Tom.

“Nah,” Tom answered, pulling Otis’ shirt off and then yanking his diaper and tossing it to the side. “We just need to be quick about it.”

Tom pulled his cock out of his pants and pressed it against his grandson’s naked belly and cocklet. Mark followed suit, tearing Rex out of his diapers and shirt and then releasing his dripping cock from his pants. The two men thrust their hips forward, letting their tools rub against the front of the babies all the way up to the infants’ faces.

“Mmmm… I think these boys like cocks just like their Grandpas,” Mark said.

The men took separate halves of the sectional and laid the babies down on their backs, lifted their legs up, and began drilling their tongues into their infant holes. “Fuck, Otis tastes so fresh,” Tom said. “I don’t think I’ve rimmed Charlie without tasting somebody’s cum inside his hungry little hole.”

“Mmmmm… I forgot this smell,” Mark agreed, inhaling Rex’s tiny pink bunghole before sinking his tongue back in.

Both grandfathers were intoxicated by scents and tastes of the twins’ newborn assholes, so young and ripe for the taking. They alternated their tongues and fingers, getting the handsome infants ready for what they hoped would be the first of many rides on their fat dicks.

“You like that, don’t you, little one?” Tom whispered to Otis. “How about a lesson in cocksucking? Grandpa loves getting his dick sucked.”

Moving his body over Otis, Tom pressed his cock against the baby’s mouth and pushed it in more forcefully that Mark would have. He started pressing his dick forward, a little further with each thrust as Mark watched, with his cock in hand. Otis seemed to be handling cock better than Charlie did his first time, so Mark moved his cock up to Rex’s mouth and did the same.

Moving faster than they probably should have, Mark and Tom fucked their grandson’s mouths hard on the sofa. They both turned to each other, offering filthy sneers and high-fives.  
“Mmmm… these boys sure know how to suck a cock,” Tom grunted. “Fuck… let’s see how they take a load! Arrrrghhhhh!!!”

Spurts of thick goo landed across Otis’ face, but Tom was quick to lap it up before spitting a generous amount inside the infant’s mouth. Mark loved watching Tom snowball Charlie, and the sight of him doing it to their new grandson helped Mark’s climax along.

“Oh… ohhhhh fuck… eat it… eat Grandpa’s milk!” Mark said, sending his juices straight down Rex’s little throat. “Ohhhh, yeah, clean my cock off, baby boy!”

“Shit,” Tom said, sitting back against the couch with beads of sweat rolling down his temple. “These two are hot for it.”

“You think they’re ready for Grandpas’ cocks?” Mark asked.

“I don’t think it matters,” Tom answered. “Because that’s what they’re about to get.”

Mark and Tom moved their pants down to their thighs and eased the babies onto their rods, letting their saliva work as a lubricant. It wasn’t easy for the twins, but the granddaddies had become experts in the last few weeks. It just took a couple of easy rocks back and forth, pressing the boys down gently onto their swollen rods.

“Fuck… Rex is tight as hell,” Mark said, moving his hips forward all the way and maintaining the position for a few moments before coming back down again.

“His brother’s locked on my dick,” Tom said. “I can barely pull him off.”

Slowly but surely, the grandfathers monitored how the boys were doing. Tom seemed to feel more comfortable that Otis was okay being stuffed full of adult dick because he was starting to lose control of himself, as he often did with Charlie. Mark started moving faster, slapping his balls against Rex’s ass.

“Take it… fucking take it!” Tom shouted, slamming his dick hard into the infant. “Grandpa’s got a gift for his special man. You want that, don’t you? Yeah, you do!”

Mark bit his lip hard, relishing the feeling of having his five-day-old grandson fastened to his cock as it slid up and down energetically. He cupped the infant carefully holding Rex’s head and back while his shaft invaded the baby’s tight bottom.

“Shit… ride my cock, Rex,” Mark growled. “Ride grandpa’s fucking cock, boy!”

Both men spread their muscular legs wide as their thick rods entered Rex and Otis’ baby holes. They didn’t do anything to quell the sound of their nuts slapping against the boys’ tiny asses, which was growing louder with every animated thrust.

“Fuck… I’m gonna cum again,” Tom shouted. “Fuck… oooohhhh fuck me…” Tom leaned over and kissed his husband as he continued banging his grandson, letting his cum drip down from the infant’s tight hole. “Goddamn this kid’s a little animal. Hurry up and blow your load so we can switch off.”

Mark dialed his pelvis up to eleven, fucking Rex so hard he thought he might pass out. Tom put his hand on his husband’s shoulder and told him to slow down, but Mark wasn’t in control of his body. All he cared about is pouring his seed into this young baby and that’s what he was going to do.

“Ahhhhh… ahhhhhh… FFFFUUUUUCCCKKK!!!” Mark yelled, blasting Rex’s young asshole full of cum. “Oh… Ohhhh…” he stammered, his entire body shaking as his cum continued shooting inside of Rex’s tender hole. “Whew… Jesus fucking Christ… I don’t know what… came over me.”

“It was the fresh stroller meat,” Tom laughed.

Mark and Tom switched the boys off carefully as cum dripped from their freshly plundered assholes. It was easier for them to get their cocks inside the boys this time, now that they had been freshly manhandled by their grandfathers.

“Dad?” Matt called from upstairs.

Mark’s son was still out of sight, so he leaned over quickly and grabbed a couple of blankets out of Rex and Otis’ stroller. The fast-thinking grandfather placed the blankets on his and Tom’s laps so it wasn’t clear that the men had their pants down or their cocks inserted in their grandsons.

Appearing at the top of the stairs, Matt said, “Are you guys sure you’re okay with the boys? I feel kind of guilty.”

Matt started to come downstairs and Mark and Tom looked at each other, totally petrified. Tom shrugged his shoulders as if to say, “I don’t know what to do.” Mark was drawing a complete blank and started imagining him and his husband being thrown behind bars.

As soon as Matt closed in on Mark and Tom, it was clear that it was registering to Matt that something was not right. “Dad…?” Matt said. “Tom? Oh my God… what in the holy hell…? My babies!”

“Matty… Matty… please,” Mark said. “Tom and I were really careful. We just… we just wanted to, uh…”

“Dad… how could you do this?” Matt said. “They’re… they’re not even a week old. Are you… oh my God… are you doing this with Charlie?” Matt pulled his phone out of his pocket and said, “I think I need to—“

“Put the fucking phone down, Matt,” Tom said. “Just put it down. Just hear us out.”

For five minutes, Tom threw caution to the wind and explained everything they had done with Charlie, from Mark’s first night with the baby to the gang bang on the previous day. The non-stop fucking, the home movies, the obscene photos, all of it. Matt sat there with his mouth agape as Tom admitted it all.

“And… and Charlie’s okay?” Matt said.

“That kid is more than okay,” Tom said, removing Rex from his dick and handing the baby to his father. Tom raced from the room, pulling his pants up as he walked into the nursery to grab Charlie. He came back in with his naked infant and handed him to Matt, taking Rex back. “Look him over,” Tom said defiantly. “We love our boy.”

“I… guess… he looks okay,” Matt said, inspecting his baby brother.

“Go for it,” Tom said.

“What?” Matt asked.

“Fuck your little brother,” Tom said. “You’ve been squirming around in your seat as soon as I started telling you what we’ve been doing with him. I know when a man is excited. Go for it, son.”

“Dad?” Matt asked.

“Do it, Matty,” Mark said, beginning to rock his hips forward into Otis. “I want to watch you fuck your brother.”

Tom placed Rex back onto his glistening cock, and started bucking into the baby hard. “I guess your son is just going to watch us fuck his twins,” Tom said to Mark, goading his son-in-law.

Matt was totally absorbed as he stared at Mark and Tom wildly fucking his twin babies, ramming their long, thick cocks in and out of the infants’ fragile assholes. Matt hurriedly removed his hardening dick from his shorts and lubed it with saliva before pushing the enormous tool against his baby brother’s asshole.

“Come on, boy,” Tom said. “Fuck him… give it to him good.”

“It’s okay, son,” Mark added. “Show your baby brother how much you love him.

Matt looked at Charlie, who was opening his eyes as the head of his cock inserted into his little asshole. “I’m your big brother, Charlie,” Matt said. “Feel that… it feels pretty big, doesn’t it?” Matt looked at his father and father-in-law, who both nodded for the young father to continue. He shoved his cock in all the way in and gasped, “Shit… oh fuck that’s tight!”

Swallowing his saliva, he brought the baby up along his thick rod, letting it slide almost all the way out before ramming it back in again.

All three men, with their babies in their laps, crashed into the infants assertively. None of the children were two weeks old yet, but they were being fucked like full-grown males, hungry for cock and begging to be stuffed. Otis was ricocheting on Mark’s cock, his grandfather was even more aggressive than when he was with his other grandson. Rex was bobbing up and down on Tom’s massive tool, which was moving at a fiery pace. Matt held Charlie close to his muscled body, thrusting his hips high as he got used to fucking something this young.

“Come on little brother,” Matt growled. “Let’s turn you over.” Matt spun the baby onto his stomach and moved above him with one leg on the floor and one of the couch. Like his father, Matt didn’t seem in control of his own strength as he impaled the infant with powerful thrusts, causing the slapping of his nuts to echo through the house.

After cumming in their grandsons again, Mark and Tom switched off and resumed fucking the babies with all their might. Matt was in a world all his own, pulling out of little Charlie every once in a while to hold off his climax, though a stream of precum leaked from his swollen cock head. The young father drove in again, this time moving at such a rapid pace, Mark could tell his older son would soon be blasting his load into his brother.

“Oh… shit… I’m cumming, Charlie,” Matt called out. “Get ready… unh… for big brother’s load!” Matt held on tight to the side of the couch to steady himself as his cock, still buried in his infant brother, was filling Charlie with semen. “Shit… what a fucking rush.”

“Told ya,” Tom said, still screwing Rex. “Unh… Damn, I think little Rexxy is almost ready… unh… for Daddy!”

“Mmmmm… son, your babies are… ahhhh…. ooooohhh… little tigers,” Mark added, filling Otis with a fresh load.

Mark and Tom handed their grandsons to the young father, exchanging him for Charlie. Matt didn’t wait around, while he held Otis on one arm, he planted Rex on his dick and fucked the infant enthusiastically while his fathers watched on with pride. Once Matt got to Otis’ hole, Mark and Tom were taking turns on Charlie, bucking into their baby with their usual eagerness.

By the time the three men got their boys cleaned off and back into their clothes, Tracey and Tina were coming downstairs for their naps.

“They look tuckered out,” she said, looking in on her boys in their stroller. “I hope they weren’t too much trouble.”

“Not at all,” Mark said.

“We enjoyed ourselves,” Tom added, placing his hand on his crotch.

“Hon,” Matt said. “My Dad had a great idea. He thought you and Tina could stay at the Sheraton down the road and we’d watch the boys. I mean, you deserve a little break, don’t you think?”

“Really?” Tracey beamed. “A night away could be nice.”

“We reserved two nights already,” Tom chimed in. “We insist that mama gets some good rest in this weekend.”

“Okay,” Tracey said, sounding excited at the prospect of time to herself and her daughter. “But you have to promise to take videos of my little men!”

“Baby, I think that’s exactly what my dads had in mind,” Matt said.


End file.
